


[Podfic] Bunnies of Death by DancingLassie

by Shizukesa



Series: Bunnies of Death [Podfic] [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/pseuds/Shizukesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt:</p><p>Do you know the real reason hobbits live quietly in the Shire?</p><p>It's because all the other races banded together and banished them from the world's conflicts.</p><p>It just wasn't FAIR! Hobbits were tiny, adorable, and downright vicious with any weapon they picked up! No one else got to have any fun!</p><p>So the hobbits were disqualified and sent to live peaceful lives in the Shire; thus the battles of Middle Earth became a lot more bloody and a whole lot longer.</p><p> </p><p>Bonus: It wasn't just the Men, Elves, and Dwarves that kicked them out; the Goblins, Orcs, and other evil beings fully agreed with the disqualification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bunnies of Death by DancingLassie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bunnies of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701788) by [DancingLassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLassie/pseuds/DancingLassie). 



Length:

6 Minutes, 8 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 28 MB):

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o5zenontb3o6u4l/01_Bunnies_of_Death.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my muse bit me again. I'm supposed to be studding for a Japanese midterm that I have this week but.... Well, yeah know... This happened....
> 
> Let me know what you think. Eventually I'll do the second part to this....


End file.
